dndarfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyst
Race: (( Changeling )) Shapeshifter Class: Rogue Age: 18-30 Birthplace: *Unknown* Specialities: Shapeshifting, Theivery, Stealth, Intimidation, Bluffing, Acrobatics (( Lysts History )) Lyst, or rarely known as Cata by some would be as any disguise described under the same personality by most. Quiet, speaking very little. Evasive, avoiding conflicts if easily possible, otherwise ending them quickly and brutally. Incredibly sly, to which some have noticed him in the act of theft, most witnesses killed. He also enjoys small company of any races, avoiding his true identity to those around him. Lyst, strangely unknown by himself is a changeling, which are incredibly rarely seen in their original form. Having never met another changeling and only knowing that he can aquire the looks of other races. Currently aged 20 year old and originally a male he specialises in rogue activities and theft. Jumping from different civilisations, stealing rare valuable items as an obsession, selling them to the rich. Trained by himself, Lyst spent all his childhood mastering the art of stealth, pickpocketing and killing. Not knowing where he was from, his purpose, his creators, nothing. Lyst, at the young mature age of 20 has previously lived in several different humanoid civilisations during his time. Shifting between genders, races and ages he thrives off learning from different races there is, biding his time. Lyst would remain in a single civilisation for months, or years, looking for high value items, eventually stealing them and selling them to other civilisations for personal gain, or sometimes very rarely for other persons gain. He is currently only able to shapeshift into the common races thus far, races such as Humans, Elves, Eladrins, Teiflings, Dragonborns, Half elves and even Dwarfs. Lyst had jumped around multiple civilisations, but his most interesting ones was the Dragonborns, Elves and Humans. He had stolen his most prized possesions from such races, and learned the most about these races out of them all. At the young age of ten, Lyst joined a gathering of incredible strong Dragonborns. Very inexperienced at blending in, Dragonborns got suspicious very quick over the strange new person that had arrived. Unable to take out any suspicious individuals in such short time he was eventually singled out as a spy, and the Dragonborns as harsh as it seems attempted to kill Lyst. Luckily, he managed to escape, learning from his mistakes, heading out into the wild, eventually stumbling across the dwarven race. Many years and races later, Lyst had a collection of incredibly rare items from different locations, eventually selling them to merchants for prices that would be massive bargains. Some civilisations discovered his sly tactics but were unable to capture him due to his cunning escape tactics, others never even suspected a thing from Lyst, not even noticing his disappearance. Lyst had almost reached adulthood at fourteen, now becoming incredibly sly, and expecienced in his combat skills. At fifteen, Lyst succesfully blended into the Elven race. Lasting a whole three years in the forest. The elves had their homeland invaded by a town of nearby humans not too long ago. Lyst had however managed to steal quite a few items from the elves before the attack took place. Items such as incredibly rare enchanted bows, gold and rare rich rings. Lyst, using his shapeshifting skills he managed to sneak attack huge numbers of t he humans attacking the lands, but it wasn't enough. The humans had destroyed everything. Feeling defeat, he shapeshifted into the human form, returning to the town to celebrate as if he was always one of them. Dispite the high numbers of human towns and cities it was the first time Lyst had settled into a human town. Lyst needed an identity to avoid suspicions so within a short time he took ranks within the Jarls guards, learning their way of military life. Some of the guards saw though Lysts disguise, but their lives were ended abruptly. Lyst, with his slim figure however wasn't the usual style of guard for the jarl, he was the towns head espionage. Eventually though, he found something of huge value in the jarls treasure room, a shimmering pendant. Attempting to steal the pendant however, he wasn't successful. Masses of the Jarls guards took Lyst to the cells, fighting was no option. Lyst was taken into the prisons, and days later eventually loaded onto a prison boat along with other humans and other races. It seemed that he was being transferred to a large prison at a different location. Then that was the last heard from the prison ship, something mysterious had gone on that night... Lyst in Northern Amethyst and recent events Rumour has it, that the prison ship was struck down somehow, even though it was thought to be impossible. One of the prisoners, Lyst and a few other survivors worked together to survive the harsh winters. There were then sightings of the ex prisoners being sighted in a small village near the East (where the shipwreck was known to have been). The next day, the small village was brutally attacked, leaving tiny amounts of survivors. A young boy who saw his hometown destroyed by bandits and a dragon witnessed a small force flee during the onslaught. "I saw three horses run in the same direction, each horse had two people riding them. I begged for one to help save my parents, but he just ignored me." - Young boy, who then burst into tears. The three horses were last seen headed West. Maybe the prisoners were part of the attack on the village? After all, they were being transported to the Prison Island. Maybe they were the reason the ship went down, maybe they are working with the bandits and the dragon?... Recently, citizens of Lights Hold spotted what seemed to be Lyst inside their walls, but strangely as a prisoner along with another group of men. Some have spread rumours that he had killed the legend of Bitterstrike, others believe that he is there for more important reasons. Noticibly, Lyst is no longer in Lights Hold , causing sparks to even more rumours... Any heading surrounded by (( )) is OOC knowledge